


Witch Trial - A Play

by WizOz



Category: The Wizard Of Oz (1939)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizOz/pseuds/WizOz





	Witch Trial - A Play

Members of the jury, we intend to prove to you that Dorothy is guilty of: trespass onto the witch's property, destruction of her door, trespass onto the trees' property, theft of the witch's broom, theft of the trees' apples, illegal immigration, contraband of toto, manslaughter of the witch of the east, theft of the ruby slippers, assault of the guards, j-walking on yellow brick road, kidnapping of the scarecrow, and murder of the witch of the west.

Wizard

Coach

Monkey

Guardsman

Producer

Wizard

Lawyer: Did Dorothy come to you for help to leave Oz?

Wizard: Yes, but I couldn't help her without the broom.

Lawyer: Did you tell her that?

wizard: Yes, but I knew she couldn't get the broom without killing her.

Lawyer: How would you go about this?

Wizard: Everyone in Oz knows there are two ways to kill a witch. Smash her with a house or splash her with a hose- water.

Lawyer: What did she say next?

Wizard: Nothing, she left immediately.

Lawyer: No more questions. Jury, from what we've heard, Dorothy knows how to kill and thinks she must kill the witch. The state calls Dorothy's Softball coach.

Coach

Lawyer: Was Dorothy on your softball team?

Coach: Yes she was our star pitcher.

Lawyer: Why was she your star pitcher?

Coach: Dorothy was a great aim, she never missed.

Lawyer: Yet when the scarecrow caught himself on fire Dorothy totally missed and hit the witch. In your professional opinion could that have happened on accident?

Coach: No, as I said, she never missed.

Lawyer: Let me point out, that in a real case witnesses would stay outside. For the record, do you know how witches die?

Coach: Yes, Smashed by a house or splashed by a hose.

Lawyer: No questions. Now we know that she splashed the witch on purpose. We now have her motive, intention, and action. The state calls the flying monkey.

Monkey

Lawyer: We are now trying to further prove Dorothy's intent. Are you the monkey who flew Dorothy to the castle?

Monkey: Yes.

Lawyer: Did she talk to you?

Monkey: Yes she told me she was after the witch.

Lawyer: Did you tell her it was impossible?

Monkey: Yes she just had to know the witch was practically invincible before she got herself in trouble. The guardsman heard this conversation.

Lawyer: No more questions. The state calls the witch's guardsman.

Guardsman

Lawyer: How long have you been a guard for the witch?

Guard: 13 years.

Lawyer: Where were you the night the witch was murdered?

Guard: I was guarding the witch when I heard Dorothy talking to the monkey.

Lawyer: So you are testifying that Dorothy said she was after the witch?

Guard: Yes.

Lawyer: For the record do you know how to kill the witch?

Guard: Yes and I have to guard the witch against all the others who know. I don't understand why anyone would want to kill the witch. She is a loving person who has her own beliefs. some don't see her that way. She is not a wicked witch!

Lawyer: No more questions. As for the other crimes we have a supervisor of the video tape. A producer if you will, to explain the crimes. The state calls the producer.

Producer

Lawyer: Can you tell us about the trespass onto the witches property?

Producer: Dorothy returned to the house and entered without permission. Trespass, one crime. They then continued on and stole the broom. Theft, second crime. On her friends first visit they assaulted the guards then they destroyed her door. Assault, destruction of property, third and fourth crimes.

Lawyer: Now tell us about her adventures on yellow brick road.

Producer: Well she started out j-walking the road and walking directly down the middle. Later when she met a scarecrow she didn't stop once but went right ahead and took him off his hook. They went along and found some trees. They decided they were hungry so they trespassed and took some apples. j-walking, kidnapping, trespass, theft, 5, 6, 7, 8, 8 crimes.

Lawyer: Can you tell us what happened when she arrived in Oz?

Producer: First, when she landed she fell on the witch of the east. Then she brought that dreaded contraband named toto. She had the nerve to take the witches slippers. Illegal immigration, man slaughter, contraband, theft. 9crimes, 10, 11, 12.

Lawyer: No more questions. 12 counts! from what we have heard from this testimony we have not failed to prove to you that Dorothy is guilty of: 1)trespass onto the witch's property, 2)destruction of her door, 3)trespass onto the trees' property, 4)theft of the witch's broom, 5)theft of the trees' apples, 6)illegal immigration, 7)contraband of toto, 8)manslaughter of the witch of the east, 9)theft of the ruby slippers, 10)assault of the guards, 11)j-walking on yellow brick road, and 12)kidnapping of the scarecrow. Jury, we leave it to you, But Dorothy did murder the witch of the west.


End file.
